Forever Yours
by SophiaLoves1Dx
Summary: After Alaina moves to La-Push because of family issues back in California, Alaina's world turns upside down when she meets Seth Clearwater. She never even knew a world like that existed but finds herself thrust into it headfirst.
1. Breaking of the News

**A/N: Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT the amazing Stephanie Meyer does (:**

**Alaina POV**

"Mom where's Dad's stuff?" I ask my mom while she is sitting at her desk doing the bills.

She glanced at me briefly before continuing the bills. "What stuff?"

"Nothing is there on his side of the closet in your room, and the drawers are all empty."

Mom sits there for a moment looking very sad all the sudden, but doesn't say a word. It was silent for the longest minute until I got to impatient and I asked, "Did he go somewhere? Out of town for work?"

"Sort of," Mom says while re-continuing the bills.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Look honey, why don't you sit—"

"I don't want to sit." My heart started to beat like crazy and I was beginning to feel dizzy. I already had a feeling that I knew what she was going to say.

Mom glances over in my direction, but quickly turns her head to look down at her hands, which she was now playing with in her lap. "Your dad has been staying over at a friend's house."

"For how long?"

"For about a half a month."

"That's impossible he's here everyday mom! We have meals with him and he's with us like all day!" I'm practically yelling, but I could care less.

"Yes, your right. But he has been sleeping over at a friends house."

"How come?"

"Not everything is working out right now Alaina." She glances over at me again, and I can see tears brimming in her eyes.

"_What _do you mean not everything is working out?" This can't be right! My parents have always gotten along for as long as I can remember. I have never really seen them fight. I mean, they have disagreements here and there but everyone has those, right? They never have actually had a fight with like screaming and throwing things and stuff. "How long has this been going on?"

"For a while."

"And how long would that be?"

"Alaina," Mom gets up and walks over to me. "Not everything has been right between us for a long time."

I shake my head and I can feel a lump forming in my throat, which means that I'm probably going to start crying any moment now. "No, this can't be happening!"

"We just haven't been getting along lately." Mom starts to comfort me by hugging me, but I quickly shake her off and backup a few steps. "We didn't want to tell you and Matt until we were sure."

"Sure about what?"

"The separation, honey it's all really complicated."

It feels almost as if something is wrong with my hearing, because I can barely grasp what she is saying and I feel about ready to faint sometime soon. "Why are you guys doing this?"

"We just need to take some time apart…"

"_Why_?" I say, almost accusingly.

"To figure out what we want because we aren't happy anymore."

Wait, what they want? Don't they want to be together? "What are you trying to say? You guys look happy."

"But, we aren't. Look honey we didn't want to upset you or anything, but not everything works out in life. Life isn't fair."

But they have looked happy, like my whole life! But wait, if she is saying "We aren't happy _anymore_" then that means there is a _reason_ behind all of this. Maybe my Dad is having an affair! Or worse, my mom might be. No that's all impossible.

"What's the reason though?" I ask.

"I can't really tell you."

"How come?"

"It's all very private and sometimes some things in a relationship need to stay between the people involved. Your dad wanted to tell you right away…"

_Private_? But Mom tells me everything! We practically know _everything_ about each other! I tell her everything that's going on in my life and she tells me everything going on in hers. We don't have secrets!

Until now apparently.

"Wait, tell me what?"

"About the divorce." Mom said. But I don't think that's what she meant. I think she was going to say that Dad wanted to tell me the reason they are breaking up. The look in her eyes looked like pain and then, it all clicked.

My dad is having an affair!

oh my god. I cannot believe this is happening. Now I'm going to be like all of those other kids with miserable parents! This kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen to me. We are supposed to be a big happy family like the ones on the TV shows, where everything is like perfect.

Now it's pretty obvious who this "friend" that Dad is staying with, really is. That is why I saw pain flash across my Mom's eyes. I absolutely _hate_ my dad for doing this to her, and us.

"Just tell me this," I say. "The reason you are separating is due to someone being involved, right?"

Mom looks hesitant about her answer but she quickly nods her head. I'm right. I hate my dad. I'm suddenly in desperate need of a distraction. I feel like screaming and crying my head off, so I walk up to my room passing my very confused looking older brother Matt on the way, and that is exactly what I do. Except in my pillow.

Even though I hate my dad right now I still am secretly hoping that my parents could possibly get back together. I used to get along with my dad great. I mean, he was like the best dad you could every possible imagine. We always spent time together talking, playing video games, going out to town to run errands together. He was the best, until now. Now I can't stop thinking about how he betrayed my Mom and the rest of my family.

I hear footsteps and then a knock at my door. "Who is it?" I say.

A very long pause. " Uh it's dad."

"Go away."

"Open the door."

"I don't feel like it."

"I want to talk to you, please." Yeah right, like I want to talk to you anytime soon.

"I'm good."

"Please Alaina it's very important, I need you to know the truth about all of this." Dad is desperately pleading and I almost feel kind of bad. Wait, never mind forget I said that. I still hate him. "Can I please come in and just talk to you? I promise you won't even have to say a word, unless you want to."

"Fine." One-word responses very bland, I know.

He opens the door and stands there in the doorway for a few minutes with a look of pure sadness on his face. He crosses over to where my bed is in the corner of my room and takes a seat.

"It was wrong not to tell you, I wanted to before I moved out you know." He says.

"The how come you didn't?"

He shakes his head for a moment and looks down at his hands. " I had to consider your mother's feelings."

I start to feel myself shaking with anger as the rage boils up again. " How could you do this to us?"

"It's the only way we cant separate and keep living in the same house."

"And whose fault is that?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Don't be mad at her."

Yeah right. "So, whose the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one I'm not _supposed_ to be mad at?" I snap.

"Oh right, uh her name is Caroline. Your really going to like her I have a feeling you two will get along great, and-" Dad starts but I quickly cut him off.

"How could you betray are family dad? You know what? I don't care. Just leave."

"Honey look I'm _really_ sorry you had to find out about all of this this way." Dad says, "Did she not talk to you about this?"

"No. She says it's all private."

"Im so sorry Alaina, I feel so bad and-" He starts again but I cut him of again because, I honestly do not want to hear all of that "I'm sorry" shit.

"..." I say word by word, slowly glaring daggers at my dad. He quickly shoots up off of my bed and slowly walks over towards my door.

"I'm sorry." He says as he quietly closes my bedroom door.

"Asshole." I whisper as I break down crying for about the billionth time today.

I walk downstairs to see crumpled up tissues on the kitchen counter. I heard distant sniffling and words of comfort from somewhere near by, so I decided to go investigate. I moved along the wall walking to the kitchen in time to see Mom sitting at the kitchen counter crying her eyes out with very sad looking Aunt Rue patting her pack comfortingly. They haven't seen me yet so I quickly move to hide so I can listen in.

"He should have told them sooner. I mean have you seen how Alaina is acting? Matt surprisingly actually understands the situation." Mom cries out.

"She will understand sooner or later." Aunt Rue says reassuringly.

" What if she never does?" Mom asks Aunt Rue.

"Don't worry It'll work out soon. Before you know it you guys will be up and out of here in no time." Aunt Rue says reassuringly.

Up and out of here in no time? Wait does she mean that we are going to be moving? We can't move! I have lived here my whole entire life. California is my home sweet home! However now that I think about it maybe a move would be what was best for my mom. I can't just selfish about it, I have to consider my mother's feelings.

Suddenly I'm standing in the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Aunt Rue says to me. She glances over at mom quickly then back to me again.

I ignore her greeting and just stare at Mom. Ever since I found out she was the one having the affair, she seems like a completely new person to me. "So, "before you know it you guys will be up and out of here in no time". " I re-quote my Aunt Rue.

"I should probably go…" Aunt Rue says.

Mom glances over at me with puffy red eyes, sighs and says, "Honey before you get mad again I just want to explain a few things, please?"

"Hmm, alright."

"Since your father is having an affair, I can't stand for my life to get more complicated by standing in his way. So I decided that it might be best if we moved away to give him and us some room." My mom says slowly letting the words sink in.

Moving couldn't be too bad could it? I mean, people do it all the time. Plus it is summer and I wouldn't have to go start school as a new kid. And since I hate my dad right now maybe this move is what my Mom, Matt, Jessica, and I need. Time to get away from our father that betrayed us.

"Oh well, I'm actually fine with the idea of moving. I'm just kind of shocked, thats all. And you know me, always considering other peoples feelings before me own. I don't want to make life more complicated for _dad_." I practically spit his name out with anger.

"Thank you for understanding darling. Iv'e heard about other family's breaking the news about moving to their kids and most don't take it to well." She said.

"Moving can't be that bad can it?" I say. Im trying to lighten up the mood a bit because I just couldn't stand the tension in the room. "So where are we uh, moving?

She smiled the brightest smile suddenly looking very happy. "We are moving to La-Push, Washington."

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if its awful. They will get better as I go on, trust me. I wasn't even going to make this whole ordeal into a chapter but I decided I needed a background story of why her family is like moving to La-Push and stuff so yeah I kinda ended up with this. Don't worry the next few chapters will be way better I will actually spend my time detailing and stuff like that because I just now finished this chapter at 5:00 a.m on Christmas morning so I'm pretty much half asleep. Also, in the next few chapters you will start seeing some Twilight characters especially the wolf pack...ohlala ;)**

**All I want for Christmas is at least 10 reviews...Is that too much to ask? SO PLEASE REVIEW & CRITIQUE...reviews make me smile(:**


	2. The Run & New People

**Hey!(: Alright so I _finally u_pdated and I think that this chapter is _way_ better than the last one_. Excuse my grammar errors...I'm only in eighth grade, so, I have an excuse ;)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. EVERYTHING else belongs to the amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alaina POV<strong>

"Finally," I sighed to myself as I plopped down on my bed and glanced around my newly acquired room.

It has been a month since we moved away from sweet home California. It was very hard to leave, but Matt and I knew that we had to for my own mother's sake, and ours. We just _had_ to get away from my cheating, lying, pathetic father. My mother was all like, "Honey I really don't want you and Matt to be mad at your father like that, you know he still loves you with all of his heart." Yeah right. Loves us enough to practically walk out of our lives to start a new one with some random chick he met at work.

Matt and I have been comforting my mother a lot lately and when I say a lot, I mean it. We would catch her crying all alone in her bedroom and we would try to reassure her that everything will work out, and that she would find someone else. Well, when I say Matt and I comfort her, I actually mean me. Matt just goes on and on about how he is a pathetic, cheating asshole. And that just makes my mother start to cry even more. Nice going Matt.

Matt is my older brother by 3 years. He's 18 so he's a senior and I'm 16, a soft more. The good thing about having an older brother is that Matt always has my back. I know some people think having a brother young or old is absolute torture, but for me I love it. Matt and I are like best friends. We get along really well and tease each other for fun all the time.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So how are those best friends of yours? Catherine and Rachel, right?" Matt says.**_

"_**Matt they aren't my best friends, just friends that I get along with from school." I reply.**_

"_**They seem like your best friends, don't they come over like everyday?" He questions.**_

_**"No not really. But I don't exactly have real best friends. Bet if I died there'd be no more than 15 people at my funeral".**_

_**"No, c'mon, that's not true."**_

_**I shake my head dramatically and sigh and say, "No, it's true."**_

_**Then suddenly this big grin appears on Matts face and he says, "No, it's not true," Still grinning real big, "I'd have at **__**least**__** 15 of my friends come to support me".**_

"_**Oh gee thanks for being the most supportive brother that you are…" **_

_**End Flashback**_

So, stuff like that happens on a daily basis. Or every second of everyday, more like. He teases me, I tease him, its natural.

I glance over at my clock and I saw it was already 4:30pm. I have been unpacking for 5 and a half hours. Then I remembered that I had to go help my little sister Jessica or -Jessie as we call her- decorate her new room.

Jessie is my little sister who is currently 3 ½ soon to be 4 in November. Jessie and I are also very close. I love her to death, no kidding. She absolutely loves playing with me and surprisingly I do too. Stuff like having photo-shoots and having "concerts" are very fun to me. (I'm pathetic, I know. I'm 16 for crying out loud.)

I grab my basketball shorts and throw on a black sports bra to change into, and I throw my hair up in a ponytail thinking I might go on a run after I help out Jessie with her new room. I grabbed my I-pod on the way out so that Jess and I can listen to some music while were setting up her room.

I open Jess's door to her bedroom and suddenly come face to face with a very sad looking Jessie. "Awaina I awmost thought you forgowt!" Jessie says in her adorable 3-year-old baby voice.

I smile brightly and say, "Oh no Jess how could I forget to help my favorite little sister!" And I pull her tiny little body into a hug.

She starts to giggle.

"What's so funny Jess?" I ask, and smile.

"It's juwst that," She starts giggling again, " I'm your only siwster!" She starts to giggle and I can't help the small giggle that starts to escape from my mouth.

"Oh your right Jess," I smile brightly again. " How about we get started with this room of yours?"

So Jess and I worked on her room for about 2 hours and finished just in time so that I could go on my run before dinner. As I walked downstairs leaving Jessie to play in her new room, I nearly fall down the stairs screaming, as Matt pops out at me behind the doorway to his room, right when I start to make my way down the stairs. He thought that was funny did he? Well, I'll show him.

"Oh my God Matt! Don't do that!" I yell at him.

He starts to laugh and says, " Okay, okay I thought it would be fun that's all."

"Fun? Well I could have fallen down the stairs and broken my neck or something!" I snap at him, causing him to take a few steps back, to my satisfaction.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He grins.

"Whatever, just don't do that again…" I smile mischievously. " Or else."

He looks confused for a moment, and then re-composes his expression to look scared. That's when I realize what he is wearing. A dark blue polo shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Matt why are you all dressed up? Do we have people coming over for dinner?" I question him. "Crap," I muttered to myself looking down at my outfit. Oh I am so not ready to have guests over looking like this.

"Oh no, I just have a date." He replied, smiling a bit smugly.

"Wow already? Who? Where?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I met her on my run earlier. Down by the beach, I think it's called First Beach or something like that." He replied. "Oh and I forgot her name but I'm picking her up at 7:30." He laughed as I rolled my eyes.

My brother never had a girlfriend for longer than a month. Unless he dated her for a week then he never really remembered her name. He blamed it on having a bad memory, but I blamed and jokingly teased him about being a man whore.

Back home in California all the girls loved my brother, even my friends. Some girls would even try to become my friends to increase their chances of dating him.

"Oh wow, your picking up on the girls fast here." I say sarcastically.

"Yup," He says popping the 'p'. " Oh wow look at the time its 7 already. I gotta go, I'll talk to you late Alaina." He smiles at me, and rushes towards the stairs.

I start to walk downstairs and yell out to my mom, " MOM IM GOING ON MY RUN! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE DINNER!" I yell up at her.

"Honey no need to yell I'm right here." She replies popping out from behind the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, well I'm going on my run so I'll be back before dinner. Call me if you need anything." I say to her as I pull her into a hug.

We then footsteps running upstairs heading in the direction of the stairs. And suddenly Jess pops out of nowhere with a look of sadness on her face.

"Where are you going Awaina?" Jess asks me.

"On my run, but don't worry I will be back later to play with you!" I smile brightly at her as I pick my I-pod up off the counter and head towards the front door.

"Wait! Awaina can I come with you?" I hear Jess say in a hopeful tone.

"Oh umm," I glance at my mom but she smiles very wide and nods her head.

"Pwease Awaina?" Jess started slowly walking down the stairs and looked at me with her searching mahogany eyes.

Her little smile that managed to take up like half of her face made me break. "Oh alright Jess, I'll make it up to you since I got to your room late to help you."

She smiled so big, and ran over to me a hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe for a second. Man she was strong! We head to the door hand in hand hearing a small "Have fun!" from my mother on the way out.

I closed the front door and turned my running music on, giving one of the ear buds to Jess to put in her ear. We were still walking hand in hand as we made it to First Beach. The sun was setting and only a few families were there hanging out down by the beach. We then switched direction so we were heading to the cliffs because Jess insisted that we go, because the sunset looked pretty, so I happily agreed.

As we started getting closer to the cliffs I toke one more glance around the beach I saw that it was basically empty. Jess also suggested I turned on a song that she knew so that she could sing to it. I agreed again, happily as always and turned on 'You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. And if you're wondering, yes Jessie knows this song. Don't ask how, she's just crazy obsessed with Taylor Swift I guess.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

We finished singing just as I ran into something very hard and fell to the ground taking Jess with me. "Ugh!" I said as I hit my elbow on the ground, hard right in the funny bone, which sent a tingly zap all the way up to my fingers. And suddenly, just like that, I was pissed. Really pissed. It's amazing how all it takes was one shove to make you furious.

"What the hell," I said, getting up from the ground, ready to take off the stupid head of whoever knocked me and Jess to the ground. My elbow was still buzzing and I could feel a hot flush creeping up my neck: bad signs. I knew my temper.

I turned my head and saw that it was a guy with short curly light brown hair, around my age, wearing a bright blue t-shirt. And for some reason he was smiling.

"Hey there," He said cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"What is your freaking problem?" I snapped rubbing my elbow.

"My problem?"

"You just knocked me to the ground, asshole." I feel really bad that my little sister has to hear me say this kind of stuff, and she is three so she might go repeating my words not knowing what they actually mean. But right now I'm very pissed so I can't really help my language at the moment.

He blinked. "Goodness, such language."

I just looked at him. Wrong day, buddy, I thought. You caught me on the wrong day.

"The thing is," he said as if we'd been discussing politics or something. "I saw you from over there." He pointed to the cliffs.

"And I care, why? I snapped, glaring at him.

"I just thought to myself, all of a sudden, that we had something in common. A natural chemistry. And I had this feeling that something big was going to happen between us. That we were meant to be together or something."

Was he crazy? What the hell is he talking about? I don't even know him! I just moved here from California for crying out loud!

"And you got all of this," I said, clarifying, "from the cliffs, over there?"

"You didn't, like, feel it?" he asked.

"No. But I did, however, feel you knock me to the ground." I said evenly.

"Oh that," he said, lowering his voice and glancing over to a confused looking Jess, while leaning in closer to me, "was an accident. Just an unfortunate result of the enthusiasm I felt knowing I was about to talk to you."

"Just go away." I said while pulling Jessie along with me towards the cliffs again.

He caught up with me and I glanced over at him, annoyed. He smiled and said, " Here just take this," He grabbed my arm and pulled a pen out of his pocket then proceeded – I'm not even joking- to write his phone number on my arm. I jerked it away and looked at him with the most furious glare I could manage. If looks could kill, he'd definitely be dead right now.

"You," I turned to face him, letting go of Jess's hand as I stabbed my finger into his chest, "are the most insane person I have ever met."

"Yo, Romeo!" yelled someone in the distance. "C'mon man let's go!" I looked up at him with pure disgust.

He glanced over at the guys in the distance, then back at me. " I guess I'll see you soon."

"Like hell," I answered. He turned back around and grinned at me as he caught up with his friends.

I looked down at my arm and read the name: Max, then the phone number, 425-981-7799. Pathetic.

I then totally forgot I was on my run with Jess, so I turned back around to grab Jess's hand so we could continue our run, but she was no where to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh where did little Jessie go? Well know exactly where (: So if you wanna know make sure you come check out Chapter 3 right when I post it! (Which will be sometime soon, maybe this week)<strong>

**Oh yeah and the wolves will come into the story VERY soon...specifically Seth (;**

**Hope you guys liked it :D I didn't proof read or anything cause it's 3:19 am and Im exhausted. So sorry if you find a bunch of grammar mistakes and crap. **

**PLEASE review and critique! ****Reviews make me happy. They make me giddy and all that stuff :) Like when I see a new review I go all _"WOOOO! I got a review!" _no joke. So yeah, please review...it would make my day :)**


	3. Embry Finally Imprints

****Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of the wolves, much to my distaste! All belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.****

**Sorry this update took SO long! School just started back up again...so you know how _that_ goes! Plus, I have sports now too. Updating might take a while from now on. Maybe I'll make it a goal to get 1 chapter for each of my stories up each week. **

**And so, without further ado, let me present to you CHAPTER 3 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV<strong>

When I woke up this morning, I never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen. I thought it would be just your average day of turning into a wolf to hunt some vampires and go cliff diving. You know, your typical day at the office.

Quil, Jacob, and Seth stopped by my house to pick me up on the way for cliff diving. Then we made are way to First Beach and headed up towards the top of the cliffs. The pack always jumps from the very top, mainly because we wont get hurt like other people do. Also because, we like the adrenaline rush. Other people or 'regular humans' jump from way lower down because unlike us wolves, the _will_ get hurt.

I am guessing that we were almost to the cliffs, because I could hear the familiar sound of the waves crashing violently against the bottom end of the cliffs, and the rest of the pack yapping away at each other. Typical. _Very _typical.

Ever since Renesmee Cullen's birth, not to mention Jake's imprinting on her, the weeks that followed an uneasy peace settled between Jake's pack and Sam's pack. When Jake first formed his pack, the tension between the two groups was horrendous. Since Ness was born though, tensions had eased. _Thank god._

Jake broke off from the pack when Sam had made the difficult decision to attack the Cullen's eliminating the half-breed baby that could have been a potential threat to the humans in the area. Jake, with Seth and Leah Clearwater, made up their own pack to protect the Cullen's – or in Jake's case, bella- and Jake had assumed the role of Alpha. It was a role he was always meant to have, but never wanted. After that, Quil and I asked Sam if we could join Jacob's pack too, because we were all like brothers and it bothered Quil and I that we couldn't connect and hang out with Jacob like we used to. Eventually, Sam let us break off from his pack to join Jake's pack, which was a total relief if you ask me. Brady and Collin also phased and ended up joining Jake's pack too, so in total we had seven wolves in Jake's pack. While Sam, had about _three._

Sam and Jacob still had a hard time being around each other for too long though. The Alpha vibe was too strong between them to allow them to be completely comfortable with each other. However, they still put up with each other if they _had_ to. Partly because Sam and his pack had let the Cullens' know that they wouldn't attack them and also because, now that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie, Sam's pack was bound to protect Renesmee at all costs no matter what. Technically, both packs were "working together".

_Anyways._

When we got to the top of the hill we were greeted with a bunch of 'hey man's' and 'sup's' from the rest of the pack. We were all staring over the edge when Paul asked, "So who wants to go first?"

Then practically everyone said 'me!" but as always, Sam decided. "Paul, why don't _you _go first?" Sam said in his very low, serious tone.

"Fine with me!" Paul exclaimed as he ripped of his shirt, and got into a runner's stance. He then threw himself forward with surprising grace. Then he fell like a rock, disappearing from view. A loud splash came from below.

"Alright, who's next?" Jared yelled from behind.

It was then that all of us picked up on a faint 'Wolfie, come back!' It sounded like it was coming from a little kid but I wasn't sure. The voice sounded like it was far away.

Sam glanced back and all of the others followed his gaze and looked back into the woods behind us. Just then, a very tiny little girl emerged from the trees and stared at us with her mouth gaping open, slightly scared.

"Awaina." She whispered, barely audible for a normal human to hear. However, our wolf hearing picked up on it.

The little girl that looked around the age of 3 or 4 fell to a small heap on the ground and started sobbing her eyes out. This was all it took for Sam and he walked slowly over to her to comfort her. All the guys exchanged confused glances, while some snickered at Sam and turned our heads back to face the scene in front of us.

"Hey now, don't cry. What's wrong?" Sam asked the girl in a comforting voice as he tried to get her to sit in his lap.

"I-I'm l-lost!" She cried out and started sobbing again in Sam's shirt.

"Where is your mommy?" Sam questioned the girl and she looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"My-y mommy isn't here. My big swister Awaina was taking me-e to the beach to see the pwetty-y sunswet-t and I saw a wolfie in the woods and wanted to go and find it." She stuttered out and started crying, once again. Man this girl cries a lot.

Whoa, whoa wait. Did she say she saw a wolf in the woods? I looked over at the guys and they all seemed utterly confused at what was going on. Sam glanced up at us and gave us one of the 'be more careful' glares. _Wasn't me._ We shrugged it off and focused back on the scene, once again.

Just then Paul walked up the hill from the beach and looked at us with confusion as his gaze swept over the scene. He looked at the little girl, shrugged and went to stand by Jared and started whispering with him. Probably trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where is your big sister? Do you know where you left her?" Sam questioned with concern.

"We were walking on the grass on the way-y to the beawch. I fink it was over there." She pointed over to the tree line where a few families were clearing off the beach.

"Would you like to go look for her with us?" Sam asked the little girl smiling warmly down towards her.

"You wanna hewlp me find her?" The girl asked in her little baby voice as she scanned the crowd of us slowly, but surely.

Her eyes suddenly stopped right on me and she started blushing madly with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She had light brown hair that went past her shoulders, flowing down her back in small, delicate curls. Her smile showed that she still had some teeth that hadn't grown in yet. But it was when I looked into her dark brown eyes that everything changed.

She had warm brown eyes, the color of milk chocolate. Everything inside me cam undone as I stared at the tiny little girl in Sam's lap. My world shifted and I felt that weird pull suddenly latch around both myself and this little girl like a vice. Everything that was important to me…my love for my parents, the love I felt for the pack…all of it faded into the background as I stared at the girl. My whole world suddenly seemed to begin and end with her. Nothing else mattered or existed. I would be anything for her whether it was a protector, a friend, or a lover. However, I don't think the last choice will be necessary considering she is just about 3 or 4 years old. She was _everything_ to me now.

I was staring into her chocolate brown eyes for what seemed like forever, until one of the guys snapped me out of my gaze.

"Oh man, would you look at that Paul. Looks like Embry _finally_ imprinted. Pay up." Jared whispered in a very audible voice to the human ear, but my wolf hearing picked it up and I send a glare in his direction. All the guys snickered at that. While Paul let out a loud and audible groan.

I begin to walk towards the little girl in Sam's lap, because I had this weird longing to hold her. She looked up at me when I was halfway to her, and started grinning as a blush formed on her cheeks. When I got to her Sam got up and walked back toward the pack so I could spend some time to get to know my little imprint a bit before we have to take her back to her older sister.

She was no more than three or four-years-old. She looked at me with her hand proffered for me to shake. I bent down to shake her hand. However, what I really wanted to do was pick her up and hold her close so that nothing could ever harm her. Nothing _would_ ever harm her. I would kill anyone who tried to hurt this little girl with my bare hands.

Wait, what the hell. I don't even know her name. "Hey little girl, what's your name?" I smiled warmly at her causing her to blush, once again.

"I'm a big girl," she said matter-of-factly, "And my name is Jessie. What is your name?"

"It's nice to meet you Jessie, I'm Embry." I couldn't help the longing of having her tiny little body in my arms, so I decided to pick her up.

Jessie wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and buried her face against my throat where she promptly fell asleep. I held her closer, feeling grateful for this day. Out of all the miraculous changes that had happened to me in the span of a few months, Jessie was the most important. It was hard for me to fathom that this little girl would grow up someday and would be the woman I was meant to be with forever. If she chose to be with me that is.

I heard Paul mutter something that sounded like "ew" but I couldn't be too sure. I heard Collin say something, but it was also muffled. Their voices seemed be coming from far away. Almost as though they were coming out of a transistor radio that had staticky reception.

However, Sam spoke up and told all of us that we needed to find Jessie's older sister before they sent out a search group with police and stuff. Before I knew it we were heading towards the tree line away from the cliffs on a mission to find Jessie's sister, Alaina I think her name was.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! :)<strong>

** Embry imprinted on little Jessie! I kinda thought it would be cute to do that for some reason. I thought it would make the story a bit more interesting with Embry imprinting on someone and all... well anyways! I'm going to post the pictures of the characters in the story on my profile soon, so please go check them out! Next chapter will hopefully be up either this weekend OR the beginning of next week! **

**Please Review, Review, REVIEW! Remember this is my first story on here, letting people I don't know read it ever. Please, don't send me running for the hills. Give me your feedback! It makes me smile :)**


End file.
